Spring Break
by witchofdoom22
Summary: Alfred invited the nations over to one of his beach houses for a one week vacation! Includes some Nyotalia and some crack ships! Also, there might be some language and suggestive material in later chapters. I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Hell yeah! Spring break!" Alfred yelled aloud as he got out of the driver's door of his car. "This is going to be the best spring break ever!"

"Could you be any louder, git?" Arthur sighed, pulling his suitcase with him. "Luckily there aren't neighbors here or they would be at the door complaining."

"Whatever dude, I'm just so pumped. Everyone is coming over and it's going to be awesome!"

It was spring break and Alfred was inviting the nations over to stay at one of his beach houses he had here in America. He had plenty of space in his house and many guests rooms and he was also sure that some of the others wouldn't mind sharing rooms if there wasn't enough. He knew all the girls were close so it wouldn't bother them. Alfred was also going to barbecue and had bought different types of alcohol from different countries. He just knew this would be the best vacation ever.

As they were walking up to the front door, another car pulled up and parked nex to Alfred's. Stepping out of the driver's seat was Francis. Then Juliette got out of the front passenger seat and Matthew and Michelle in the back. "Bonjour!" Michelle called out to them.

"Yo, you guys are finally here! Me and Artie just got here about a minute ago," Alfred said going over to them. "What up Francis? Hey Juliette, Michelle. Mattie!" Alfred ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly as Arthur talked to the others. "I missed you bro! We can finally hang out again."

Matthew smiled as his brother hugged him. "Missed you too Al. ...Hey, um, has Felicia showed up? Oh, and the others... Hehe," he chuckled nervously, his face going a little red.

"Felicia? Why do you want to know?" Alfred asked a little curious but then gasped. "No way! You like Felicia?" He then smiled widely and laughed a little.

Matt tried covering his brother's mouth, face an even brighter red. "Shhh! Stop yelling and it's not funny. So what if I like her?"

"It's not her, I'm just happy that you're finally trying to talk to girls.'' He then paused before grabbing his brother's shoulders and shaking him, getting an idea. "Dude, you know what you could do? You can try and hang out with her while we're here for the week! And I can be your wingman,'' he suggested.

"No thanks, I doubt that she would ever like me that way. She probably doesn't even know I exist! Just like everyone else..." Matthew let out a sigh as he picked up his bags and started walking towards the house. "Just forget about it, okay? We are spending the week with our friends, so let's go get out the food and beer."

"Yeah, you're right Mattie! Let's go because I think I hear Arthur calling for me to unlock the front door.''

"Alright, I'll just unpack later and leave my suitcase here," Arthur said to himself, leaving his suitcase on the other side of the bed. "Let's just hope no one else tries and steal this room for themselves.'' He walked back downstairs into the huge living room and stopped in his tracks on the last step. More guests arrived but there was one that caught his attention.

She had platinum blonde hair with her signature blue bow, pale and flawless skin and beautiful violet eyes. She was Natalya Arlovskaya, or mostly known as the country of Belarus. Arthur blushed at the sight of her and tried not to stare but couldn't help it. He then quickly walked past her and her siblings who were also there and into the kitchen to get a drink. As he drank a glass of water to keep him cool from the hot day, he kept on blushing as he thought of her.

Alfred then noticed how Arthur looked and spoke up. "Hey, you okay? It looks like you already got a sunburn from being in the sun for 5 minutes, or are you blushing or something?"

"Shut up, I'm not blushing and I don't have a sunburn. It's just really hot in here," he said setting the glass down on the counter.

"Sure dude, whatever..." Alfred then heard talking and leaned over to look into the living room. He saw that Ivan was here, along with Katyusha, Toris, Raivis and Eduard. Then he finally saw Natalya who was being hidden by the tall Ivan at first but was then in plain sight to the American. Alfred then smirked and then looked back to Arthur, now knowing why the Brit's face is so red. He knew Arthur had a crush on her ever since he started confessing secrets when he was drunk at a bar he went to with Alfred once.

"I know why you're face is red. You saw Nat and now you're all embarrassed and shy." He then started laughing out loud and playfully teased Arthur.

"Shut it you wanker! Remind me to never go out drinking with you ever again!" Arthur then stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Stupid... git... Alfred... idiot..." He opened the door and stopped, eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Natalya was there and she was pulling down the rest of her shirt. She was originally in a dress earlier but decided to change into something that would keep her cool. She was now in a purple shirt with spaghetti straps, white shorts with tears in them and some cute wedged sandals to match. She was even wearing her hair up in a bun which was also tied with her blue ribbon.

Adjusting her shirt and turning around, she looked up and jumped a little at the sight of Arthur. "Wh-what are you doing here? Did you see me changing?" She reached for her knife but then realized that she didn't have it on her. Katyusha had got her to leave them back in Belarus.

"N-no, I'd never do that to you! I mean- It's not that you aren't pretty, which you are, but I-I was just coming to my room,'' he quickly said, his face going red again. "I left my stuff near the bed over there," he said pointing to it.

"Oh, I didn't see them there... I guess I'll just go look for another room." She started to throw her other clothes back into the bag and zipping it up when Arthur walked up to her and placed a hand over hers to stop her. "That's quite alright, I'm sure I could find another room or bunk with someone. You go ahead and keep this one, love"

"A-Are you sure? I don't mind moving, it's no big deal,'' she protesed, her face a little red at his touch.

"It is to me since I am a gentleman and I'm not going to kick a lady like yourself out. Now if you excuse me, I'll take my stuff and leave you to yourself." He then grabbed his stuff and left the room, proud of himself that he was able to actually talk to her.

Natalya rolled her eyes as he left the room but there was a small smile on her face. She then laid down on her stomach onto the bed, still smiling. Turning her head to the door as she heard it opened, she quickly tried to hide her smile when she saw Katyusha come in. "Do you need something, sestra?" she asked sitting up.

Katyusha shook her head and went over to sit down on the bed with Natalya. "Just thought I'd come and see if you found a room already. Oh, yes, I almost forgot! Elizabeta just got here and she needs a room to sleep in and I told her I'd come ask you since she's still getting her stuff out of the car. Is it fine if she stays with you?"

She nodded and shrugged. "Sure, why not. I don't mind sharing." Natalya and Elizabeta are good friends actually and have hung out before. They would go out drinking, shopping or go eat lunch together.

"Great! Oh, and I saw England leaving your room. Did anything happen," Katyusha asked, nudging her sister a little.

"No, why would something have happened? I had put my stuff in here when he had already claimed this room and said that I could keep it. That's all that happened," Natalya said with a huff. Katyusha knew of her sister's little crush on the former empire but never told anyone else. She and Elizabeta were the only two people who knew and they had a little plan to get them together some time this week.

"Alright then, I guess nothing happened," she said, smirking. "Well, I guess I should go and change. Alfred said we'll be going to the beach in about an hour and everyone else is just getting here. See you later sestra." And with that, Katyusha left the room to go to hers which she was sharing with Emma, or Belgium.

"Dude! She's here! I mean they're here!" Alfred ran to the door as he heard a knock at the door. The Asian nations were always so polite. He quickly opened the door and there stood China, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, S. Korea and Vietnam. "Hey, you guys finally came! We're about to leave for the beach in thirty minutes so you might want to hurry and find a room and get dressed." They all nodded and walked in, greeting the others but Alfred had stopped Vietnam and leaned against the door, trying to act cool. "You know Lien, if you don't got anyone to bunk with, I don't mind sharing."

Lien just kept a straight face and picked up her bag. "I'm sharing with Mei-Mei. Since we're like sisters, I thought it'd be better if we shared. But thanks anyways." She then walked past him and followed her family up the stairs.

"Better luck next time Al," Gilbert laughed with Matthias who saw the rejection.

Alfred scowled and flipped them off. "Screw you guys, at least I try."

"Oh, we try. We're just not like you who is very straightforward." Matthias defended.

"Whatever, I'm going to go and get the barbecue and put it in the back of the truck. Could you two do me a favor and put the beers in the coolers instead of just standing there and laughing at me," he said walking to the garage.

"Sure thing lover boy," Gilbert teased and walked into the kitchen with Matthias.

After everyone was in their swimsuits and swimming trunks, hey headed to the cars so that they could take off to the beach. "I call shotgun," Matthias yelled out as he ran to the front passenger seat of Alfred's car.

"Screw you, man! I wanted to ride in the front!" Gilbert scowled as he got in the backseat with Arthur. "Hey Lizzy, want to sit on my lap? That way, more people can fit in the vehicles," he suggested, trying to flirt with her.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on. "Sorry, but us girls are going in the suburban." She got into the driver's seat along with Emma.

"But how are you all going to fit?" Matthias asked. "There's not enough seats."

"Oh, we'll fit. We'll just sit on each other's lap so that we have more room." Emma said, laughing a little. The rest of the girls piled into the suburban, some sitting on other's laps.

"Wooh! Let's go to the beach," Felicia yelled out, the other girls cheering along with her. They turned the radio on and started to drive off, music blaring from the speakers as the others followed in their cars to the beach.

**Hop you guys like this first chapter. I've been wanting to do a Beach AU with some of my favorite ships so I decided to do this since I'm on spring break myself. Anyways, hope you liked it and please favorite and follow! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow! The beach looks so pretty!" Felicia exclaimed as she looked out to the ocean.

"Not as pretty as you..." Matthew said but since he's so quiet he didn't expect her or anyone else to here him. He was holding his beach towel and umbrella and was staring at her when she turned and saw him doing so.

"Oh, ciao Matthew~ Did you say something?"

"N-no, I didn't."

"Oh, okay!" She said with a smile.

"Hey, Felicia! Don't forget to put some sunscreen on or you're going to be burnt for the rest of the week," Michelle yelled out from the group of girls by the suburban. They were there applying it to their skin and would help the others who couldn't reach, catching the attention from the male nations.

"What are you staring at," Lien snapped at Alfred who was staring at her, her face a little red with blush.

"N-Nothing! I was... " Alfred stammered, trying to think. He was then hit with a towel in the face by her.

"Enough flirting guys! Let's go and enjoy the sun," Mei-Mei said aloud, teasing Alfred and Lien a little.

"We're not flirting..."Lien grumbled as she walked towards the beach with the others.

"Hey, Matthew! Mind if I set my stuff up next to yours?" Felicia came walking to him in her blue bikini and a beach towel and bag in hand.

Matthew quickly moved some of his things out of the way for her. "Of course! You can sit here."

"Grazie~" She then spread her towel out next to his and then sat down, putting her sunglasses on. "It's really hot out, don't you think so?"

"O-Oui, it is..." He tried very hard to not stare at her, especially since she's in a swimsuit. _Oh God, stop staring Matt! She's going to think you're a pervert._

As Matthew was busy staring and trying to talk to Felicia, Katyusha and Elizabeta were going over their plan.

"Okay, so when we go back to the house, we're all going to get in the pool and that's when we do it. Got it?" Elizabeta explained to Katy.

"Got it! But do you think Gilbert and Alfred will help?"

"Oh, I have my ways of getting Gilbert to help us. And for Alfred, I'm sure he'll do it if we explain it to him."

"Alright, well I'll make sure she'll be there."

"Good. They better be happy that we did this. It's really obvious that they like each other." Katyusha giggled as they continued to plan it out

"Alright guys, let's go get them!" Alfred yelled, a big watergun in hand. Him, Gilbert and Matthias all ran to the nations that were sitting in the sand, planning to get the others who were in the water later. Matthias ran to the Nordics, spraying them, but mostly Lukas and Berwald. Gilbert sprayed Roderich, Elizabeta and Ludwig, causing Ludwig to yell at him. And Alfred was spraying Arthur, Francis and Matthew.

"Hey! Stop it Al!" Matthew yelled as he tried to shield Felicia and himself from the water. While Matthew was yelling at him to stop, Felicia was actually laughing as she was being sprayed by water, trying to shield herself also. Alfred laughed along with her before running off to go wet someone else.

"S-sorry about that. Alfred can be annoying at times," Matthew apologized to Felicia who was drying herself off with a towel.

"It's no problem," she said with a giggle causing Matthew to smile.

"Tell me again why you wanted me to come out here? You know I can't swim," Natalya said, arms crossed over her chest, and a slight frown on her face.

"I thought it'd be fun and you were just sitting in the sand all by yourself." Katyusha continued walking deeper into the water with her until it was up to their knees.

Natalya huffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever... I'd rather be by myself..."

Katyusha then got an idea and bent over and then splashed water at Natalya. "H-Hey! What was that for?" Katy just laughed and splashed more water at her.

Natalya then smirked and splashed water back at her. They both started to chase each other, trying to splash the other. Katyusha kept laughing and giggling while Natalya was actually smiling and laughing also. Not too far from them, Arthur was sitting on the sand under an umbrella, watching the sisters running and splashing about in the ocean. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he could hear Natalya's laughter. He wished that he could make her laugh someday.

"You know, it looks kind of creepy of how you stare at her."

Arthur jumped and turned to see Alfred laughing, teasing him. A light pink dusting his cheeks as he tried to get the loud American to stop laughing. ''Shut up! And I wasn't staring, I was just... looking out at the ocean," he tried to explain.

"Sure dude, whatever you say. Anyways, have you seen Lien? I wanted to see if she wanted to go in the water with me. Maybe I could find some seashells for her that she could take back to Vietnam." Alfred continued to talk about how he could catch her attention by impressing her, but Arthur wasn't really listening.

"Look, Alfred, I don't know where Lien is, but do you mind leaving? I'd like to have some peace and quiet before we all go back and drink and party," he said pulling out a book and opened it up.

Alfred rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, I guess I'll leave you to your boring old book." He was walking away when he stopped and turned to look back at Arthur. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"This!"

Alfred then sprayed Arthur in the face and then on his trunks, making it look like he pissed himself. He then ran off with Arthur right behind him.

"You git! I'll kill you!"

For the rest of the day, the nations ran around in the sun, splashing in the water and playing in the sand. Arthur watched Natalya from afar, still not sure on how to actually talk to her without it being on him giving his room to her. Matthew spent the rest of the day with Felicia, happy that he was able to. Alfred also tried to impress Lien by jumping off some rocks into the water. Gilbert tried doing the same to Elizabeta but he slipped so it didn't look as awesom as he thought it would. When the sun started to set, they all packed up and drove back to Alfred's house, ready to party some more in the pool.

**Another chapter done! Yay! Sorry if it's really short and not very detailed. I promise to make the next chapter longer! ^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Nat! Come on in, the water's great," Felicia called out from the pool. Natalya just shook her head. She'd prefer to stay out of the water and just sit here on the chair, a plastic cup of vodka in her hand.

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay here."

Felicia then gave her sad puppy dog eyes, not wanting to leave her friend out on the fun. "Pleeeeaaase?"

Natalya let out a sigh and then stood up, removing her shirt and shorts to reveal her bikini. "Fine, but I'm staying in the shallow area."

Felicia's eyes brightened up when saw her entering the pool and swam over to her. "Isn't this fun?" Throwing her hands in the air, water flying around.

"Oh yes, I'm having a blast," Natalya said sarcastically, sitting down on the steps of the pool.

"See, I knew you'd have fun! Now come on, you can get on my back," she said grabbing Natalya's hand and threw her onto her back as if giving her a piggy back ride.

"No, no, no, no! I'm fine with staying here-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence for she was already on her back and she immediately clung to her as they went deeper into the water. Giggling, Felicia continued to swim around with Natalya still on her back and since they were in the water, she was really light.

"Oh, hey Matthew," Felicia said standing up straight and waved over to him, almost dropping Natalya.

"H-Hey, you're going to drop me!''

"Oh yeah. Hold on." Felicia looked around and then spotted the perfect place to put her at. "Aha! Here, hold her please," Felicia said pulling Natalya off her back and placed her into Arthur's arms. "Grazie~"

"W-wait, what? Felicia I-'' Arthur tried to call out to her but Felicia had already left. Meanwhile, Natalya looked scared and clung to Arthur, not wanting to fall into the water and drown. Arthur himself didn't know how to swim before but Alfred taught him a while back.

"Um, are you okay? I can put you back in the shallow water if you'd like," he asked. She nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at the water. She reminded him of a cat who was afraid to get wet and he couldn't help but chuckle as he carried her in his arms to the steps of the pool.

Once she was in the shallow water, she got out of his arms and sat down on the steps, happy to be out of the deep. "Thanks," she said looking down at her hands, a small blush on her cheeks.

"No problem, love," he said, a small hint of pink on his cheeks as well.

"Hey! Heads up Artie!" Alfred called out as a ball hit Arthur and caused him to fall over on top of her, his lips crashing into hers.

Natalya was surprised and caught off guard at first and then closed her eyes, kissing back. Arthur however was confused and also scared that she'd be mad. But when he felt her kissing back so did he. It wasn't until the other nations noticed them kissing and started to cheer them on that she shoved him off of her. Her whole face was red and she ran inside. She felt so embarrassed since everyone saw her kissing him in the pool.

Arthur however grabbed the ball that was thrown at him and threw it back into Alfred's face. "Thanks a lot you git. Now she's embarrassed and probably very mad!" He stormed out of the pool and up into his room.

"Hey, guys, I don't think it was a good idea for me to do that," Alfred said, feeling guilty now. Elizabeta rolled her eyes and then patted him on his arms.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. By the end of the night, they might be something more than just casually and awkwardly talking to each other." Katyusha nodded in agreement.

"I think all they needed was a little push and you helped them by doing so."

"You think so?" he asked, looking up from the ground.

"Absolutely, just give it a while," Elizabeta said before walking off to go get herself a drink.

Alfred nodded and then walked back to where he was before, hoping that they were right or he's going to have to make it up to Arthur.

Arthur sighed as he stood at her door, debating on whether or not to knock. He finally made up his mind and knocked. In response, he got, "Whoever it is, go the fuck away!"

"Natalya, it's me," he said, not sure if he should have called her by her country's name or human one. "I-I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to kiss you, I was pushed into you. I'm sorry for embarrassing you."

When he finished apologizing, Natalya opened the door and looked up at him. "You didn't really embarrass me, I just got a little shy when everyone was watching. ...And, I was a little confused."

"Confused? Why were you confused?"

"I know you got pushed into me but I felt you kissing back."

Arthur looked down and blushed a little as Natalya did the same. "Yes, about that..." He let out a sigh before looking back up at her. "I've always liked you... More than just friends..." He wasn't really sure how to do this since he's never really confessed to anyone before. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way."

Natalya looked back when she heard him confess. "Wait, really? You like me?" He nodded and something inside Natalya made her smile.

When Arthur saw her smiled, he couldn't help but smile back and when she pulled him into a kiss, he kissed back. She pulled him into the room and he shut the door with his leg. Natalya led him to the bed and pulled him down onto her as she laid on her back. When he felt his hands moving down her body, he stopped himself and pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He looked down at her and got off of her and sat up on the bed.

She sat back up also and looked over at him, slipping her hand in his. "You weren't making me uncomfortable. I doubt you could ever do that," she said kissing his cheek which caused him to smile a little.

"Your brother would kill me if he found out that I slept with you and I don't think you'd want to go that far tonight."

"Well you thought wrong," she said moving onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She pulled him down into another kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After many shots later, Alfred found himself sitting next to Lien. "Hey, Lien! Look, I know we had that war and all this other shit, but, I still have feelings for you. So, wanna kiss," he asked putting his arm around her shoulder.

Lien however looked at him, wanting to punch Alfred in the face but blushed at the same time. Sighing, "Alfred, you're drunk. Why don't you go and lay down in your bed." She grabbed him by the arm and lead him into the house through the kitchen, up the stairs and into his and Japan's room. He was bunking with Kiku for the week.

"Alright, lie down," she said sitting him down on the bed.

"Okay..." he said starting to take off his swimming trunks, causing her to blush and turn around.

"Now that you're in bed, I'll leave you." Lien started walking to the door when he called out to her.

"Wait! Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" He sounded like a complaining child as he sat up in bed under the sheets.

"No, because then you're not going to let me leave and you're not wearing any clothes." She said so while she kept her gaze at the door, her back still turned to him.

"Hold on then!" He got up and rumaged through his drawers and put on some boxers he pulled from there. "There, now I have clothes on." He ran over to her and dragged her onto the bed.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her sandals and let her hair down. Good thing she wasn't wearing her swim suit but was wearing a tank top and skirt. Alfred turned off the lights and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Good night Lien~"

"Good night Alfred..." she said before closing his eyes.


End file.
